Blow Job?
by Mannequin Republic
Summary: Lee wonders what a blow job is. Naruto answers him but Sasuke disagrees with Naruto's answer. Smut ensues. Happy Valentine's Day everyone !


_Warnings: Smut, Probably OOC-ness... that's pretty much it_

"... and then I asked, quite youthfully if I may add; 'What is a Blow Job?' and the other fellow just stared at me like I couldn't attempt doing 1500 squats! It was quite confusing," Lee told his friends at who were all staring at him at the table they were sitting at. Shikamaru stared at the green-clad boy for a second before inwardly snorting at the fact that all the other jounins only started to listen to Lee when he said the words; Blow Job.

Kiba was the first to start laughing. "Dude, how can you not know what a blow job is?" Sakura cuffed him on the back of his head which in turn made him stop laughing immediately. Naruto winced in acknowledgement – yet grinned – as he knew how painful the pink-haired-girl's hits were.

"C'mon Sakura-chan, don't hit Kiba on the head, I'm amazed that Bushy-Brows doesn't know what it is as well!" Naruto tried to back-up his friend. Sakura began to stalk the blonde-haired boy with a scary look in her eye.

"S-S-Sakura-san, N-Naruto-kun was just trying to h-help K-Kiba-kun," Hinata also tried to back-up her 'crush'. Despite the fact that Naruto seemed to hold no interest in her, she still tried to help him as much as she could.

"Hinata, you're too kind to that idiot," Sakura huffed before she sat down in her seat again. Lee looked up at the pink-haired girl with hearts and confusion in his eyes.

"Sakura-san! Please allow Naruto-kun to tell me what this blow job is because if I don't know, I would have to run around Konoha five times and then proceed to do 1000 push-ups and if I can't run around Konoha five times in a row, I shall do 500 burpies but if I ca—" The black-haired boy was cut off.

"Fine, fine Lee! Naruto just tell him, he's bound to find out anyway from his _beloved _Sakura," Ino grinned evilly at her best-friend before nudging her in the arm. The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes but blushed. The whole group was shocked when Sakura and Lee came out telling everyone that they were a couple. It was such a surprise especially since Sasuke had come back to Konoha only weeks before.

Naruto grinned. "Okay, okay, so it works out like this—" he was interrupted.

"I can't listen to this," Sakura said covering her ears before swiftly walking out of the room. She popped her head back in, looking at Ino pointedly. Apparently Ino understood this stare. The blonde-haired-girl grinned.

"I wanna hear how he describes it!" She whined. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You're insufferable," she said before promptly walking out of the room once again. Lee looked up with wide eyes.

"Why did Sakura-san walk out of the room? Oh no! Maybe she's angry. I better go see which youthful being insulted her!" Lee pushed his chair back and started to stand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Lee man! Sakura just doesn't want to her what a blow job is and Hokage-sama said she was looking for her before, she probably went to see her!" Ino stopped the green-clad boy from walking out of the room. The blonde-haired-girl saw everyone looking at her strangely.

"What? Why is it that it's normal for a guy to be classified as a pervert but when a _girl _is, everyone's like WTF!" She huffed. "Sasuke-kun, I know you're not a pervert so can you tell me _why_?"

The rest of the group didn't know why she asked Sasuke because all the raven-haired boy did was look at the blonde and then turn away with a, 'Hn..'

Naruto was mildly annoyed that he was interrupted but shook his head and kept going, "so Lee. A blow jo—" he was cut off once again.

"Lee," munch, munch, "A blow job," munch, "isn't a good word," munch, munch, "to be said in public," slurp, "so it'd probably be best," slurp, munch, "if you know that so you," munch, "won't embarrass you or anyone," Chouji instructed. Lee was listening very intentively to the chubby man and stuck his fist in the air.

"YOSH! I UNDERSTAND. I WILL NOT SAY IT IN PUBLIC AGAIN!" Lee said enthusiastically. "But I still am wondering, what is it?" Rock Lee was confused, what was so _bad _that it wasn't allowed to be said in public?

Naruto was slightly peeved at the fact that it was Chouji who interrupted him this time. "Okay Lee, that's what I'm going to tell you. So you see, a blow jo—" Guess what?

"Why am I even listening to this?" Neji asked randomly as he put his hands in the air, "and why am I letting Hinata-sama listen to this?" He wondered before he took his cousin's hand and tried to lead her out of the door, "out of all the people in the world, she wants to court the blonde cretin. Is this really destiny?" He muttered before gently pulling her out of the room.

"Neji-nii-san. Ano, I-I would like to stay, p-please," Hinata mumbled quietly before going red at the sight of Naruto staring at her intently. Neji frowned at her.

"Hinata-sama, it would not be wise to let your ears be tainted by these words that are sure to follow," The long-haired brunette death-stared at Naruto who looked straight back at him with questioning eyes. Naruto was immune to all death-stares; he had practice from the villagers and Sasuke's glare. No one had a stare like Sasuke and he was immune to Sasuke's glares. Except maybe Sasuke's deceased brother... but that was the only person who had a glare that was _slightly _similar to the one that was Sasuke's.

"It's okay N-Neji-nii-san. I shall be fine, you can g-go on by yourself," Hinata nodded towards her cousin before gently sitting back in her seat that was next to Ino's. The blonde-girl looked at her long-black-haired friend before smiling and resting her head on the girl's shoulder.

"Yeah Nej, let Hinata stay! Stop being such an overprotective big bro-uh, cousin!" Ino said as he smiled at her boyfriend. Neji looked at the blonde-haired girl before sighing and coming towards her.

_Kiss_

"Eww! Not in here! Get a room!" Kiba yelled as Ino licked her lips and pouted at the dog-lover.

"What dog-boy? You're just jealous that you don't have a girlfriend... or a boyfriend especially since Valentine's Day is tomorrow!" Ino smirked before leaning her head on the Hyuuga that was her boyfriend. Kiba opened his mouth to complain but Naruto just butted into their conversation.

"Guys! Are we going to tell Lee what a blow job is or what? You keep interrupting me! I swear Sakura-chan paid you guys to piss me off like this!" Naruto yelled at them. A yawn vibrated throughout the room.

"This is such a drag. I'm going to sleep; I'll catch you guys later. Oh and Shino; Chouji and I are doing a mission with you tomorrow. Ask Tsunade for details," the boy with the spiky-ponytail all but trudged his way out of the small, air-conditioned room.

"Okay? Has everyone finished talking yet? Or do I have to wait more?" The blonde-haired boy asked, annoyed.

"Just shut up and tell him dobe. Stop making such a fuss about nothing," Sasuke felt like rolling his eyes but of course he wouldn't do that. No Uchiha rolls their _eyes_. That's appalling!

"Why you..."

"Just go already Naruto, I want to get some BBQ," Chouji complained as he looked at his packet of empty chips forlornly. Naruto breathed in.

"Okay so a blob jow—"

"You mean blow job..."

"Shut up. I mean, a blow job is when a woman sucks a man's dick, allowing them to cum," he said simply. The group blinked at him and then,

"Is that it?" Ino asked with a bored look on her face. "I mean, I've been wasting this precious time waiting for you to give a wonderful and enjoyably funny explanation that would make Hinata and half of the boys in this room blush... but... is that really it? I should've left with Neji before and then we'd be having more fun than _this!_" She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry Neji-chan for making you and Hinata stay. Would you like to come over my house now? It's mother's gambling night tonight and..." No more was needed to be said as Neji quickly grabbed Ino's arm Shunshin'd outta there without any questions asked.

"Was it really that bad?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face. "I thought it was best to be simple and straight... well at least Sakura-chan said so," Naruto grumbled. Lee blinked.

"Oh... _Oh... _So what Sakura-san does to me is called a blow job? I never knew what the name was!" Lee grinned happily. "Oh what a joyous occasion this is! Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and we shall celebrate it with blow jobs and magnificent love-making! Thank you Naruto-kun! You saved my Valentine's Day!" Lee grinned before running out of the room. "_SAKURA-SAN WILL BE VERY PLEASED NOW!" _Was heard throughout the entire street.

"I have to admit with Ino man, that was a crap explanation. I'm out of here as well. Hey Hinata, Shino, Chouji, do you want to get some BBQ?" Kiba asked. Chouji's eyes widened comically.

"_BARBECUE!_" Was also heard throughout the entire street. Shino and Kiba followed. The Hyuuga heiress stayed for a moment before looking up at her crush.

"N-Naruto-kun. It wasn't that b-bad," she tried to make him feel better but it seemed to have the opposite reaction.

"So you're saying it _was _bad..." If Hinata said it was a bad explanation, then phuoc yes, it was a bad explanation. Hinata blushed.

"N-n-no—"

"It's okay, but I don't see why everyone's making a fuss? What's different than from what I said?"

"W-well... w-women aren't the o-only ones who g-give..." she blushed, "bl—" she was cut off.

"_HINATA! ARE YOU COMING?" _They heard Kiba yell. Hinata blushed once again.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. H-Happy Valentine's Day for t-tomorrow. I'll p-probably see you t-tomorrow," she said before rushing out of the room with a blush on her face. Naruto sighed and wondered what she was going to say before Kiba interrupted her. Something about women not being the only ones...?

"Why are you still here? Going to taunt me like everyone else?" Naruto had his back turned against the Uchiha yet his voice was clear and cut through any building atmosphere. When the Uchiha didn't answer, Naruto was confused and turned around to see him staring at Naruto with an undecided look on his face. The blonde-haired-boy started to get a little worried. "Sasuke...?" The boy seemed to be shaken out of his stupor and then opened his mouth to say something but then closed it abruptly. He stood up and walked briskly towards Naruto.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow," and then he stalked straight out of the room without looking back at the blonde. Said blonde was confused. Very confused.

"Tomorrow? What's happening tomorrow? Do we have a meet with 'Kashi or something?" All Naruto knew it was Valentine's Day... but the Uchiha didn't want to meet-up with him because it was Valentine's Day... right?

~*~*~*~*~*~*_Valentine's Day_ ~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sun was shining, the birds were singing and Naruto was sleeping in. The night before he went to check with Kakashi to see if he and Sasuke had a meet the next day, luckily they didn't. Naruto loved sleeping in. It was something that he hardly ever got the chance to do recently. The overload of work that Baa-chan gave him was so hard and tiring; he nearly quit his goal to become Hokage. _Nearly_. Luckily he regained his senses and kept striving forward... who needed to sleep in anyway?

Naruto breathed in the smell of his freshly clean sheets and sighed in peace. He didn't have a lover, so he didn't have to worry about said lover coming to wake him up. Or did he?

_Knock Knock_

Naruto frowned. It was his day to _sleep in _for goodness sake! This day only happened like once in 4 months. The blonde-haired-jounin tried to ignore the knocking to no avail. He suddenly ripped the _freshly smelling sheets _off his bed and stalked towards the door. He unlatched the lock that was placed on the door and gripped the doorhandle tightly. Opening the door with a crazy amount of strength, Naruto started to yell even before he knew who his visitor was.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? IT'S ONLY 8AM AND I WAS SLEEPING FOR FUCK'S SA—Sasuke?" Naruto frowned as he saw his pale-faced team mate standing in front of his door with a bunch of... red and white camellias in his hand? "Sasuke... what are you... flowers... whaa-?" Naruto was so confused. Why was Sasuke in front of his door with flowers in his hand? The raven-haired boy quickly pushed past Naruto and stood inside his apartment.

"Dobe, why the hell didn't you open up? It was embarrassing standing outside with these!" Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment before asking quietly,

"Why _were_ you outside my apartment with a bunch of flowers?" Sasuke looked down for a moment but then quickly looked up again with that same, weird looking determination flashing throughout his eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day dobe," he said simply and handed the bouquet of camellias towards his blonde-haired – gaping – team mate.

"Sas... uke," he closed his open mouth. Suddenly, an out-of-place smirk was put on the raven's face as he started to stalk forward.

Naruto watched the strangely erotic walk before trying to calm his blaring heart beat. The way Sasuke was walking made his stomach clench in anticipation... to... something that he didn't know.

Sasuke was suddenly behind him and the older boy's lips brushed against his ear softly. He felt his whole body shiver in anticipation. Sure, Naruto had his fair-share of women his whole life. He grew up with the Ero-sennin for goodness sake. But no, never had he felt this wave of lust for a man before. The way his chest felt heavy from the slight, brush of Sasuke's lips were unbearable. He just wanted the older boy to do _something_.

"Naruto..." the husky tone of Sasuke voice reverberated throughout his entire ear. His breathing tickled Naruto's earlobe before the older boy suddenly stuck out his tongue and licked the top of the blonde-haired-boy's ear quickly. Naruto sucked in a large breath as his stomach clenched further. He felt his boxer shorts becoming a little tighter against his hips and length.

The raven then wrapped his arms around the younger boy's body and melded his own against Naruto's back. His ground his hips against the blonde's backside and closed his eyes as he heard Naruto's pleasured moan vibrate throughout the entire room. Sasuke brought his lips from Naruto's ear towards the blonde's neck and latched his lips onto the tanned skin.

Licking the spot that he had chosen, he blew gently on it watching with amusement and lust at how Naruto's body shivered with the contact. He gently grazed his lips against that soft and sweet spot before nibbling on it quickly.

Naruto's eyes drooped in glorious pleasure. Even though Sasuke wasn't doing anything _substantial, _his mouth was sin incarnate. Naruto only barely stopped himself from moaning out pleasured moans every single second.

Sasuke's hands began to start moving against his own will. He tried to stop them, he really did, but no, he couldn't resist Naruto's lithe yet slightly-muscled body. His hands went under the T-Shirt the boy was wearing and traced the little bumps and crevices in Naruto's six-pack all the while still nibbling on the blonde's neck. He kept grounding his pelvis into Naruto's ass and lightly grinned against Naruto's neck as he heard the loud moan the younger boy let out.

Deciding to take the heated moment further, Sasuke suddenly took the hem of Naruto's T-Shirt in between his hands and started to pull upwards. The lack of resistance he got was very satisfying as the younger boy shivered when he felt the cool air temperature hit his suddenly naked torso. Sasuke watched in fascination as he saw the younger boy's nipples perk from the drop in temperature.

The raven the latched in mouth back on the tanned body and licked all the way from the blonde's jugular vein towards the blonde's nipples. Licking the tip of one of the boy's nipples, he once again watched in fascination as the blonde-haired-boy shivered. He smirked slightly before blowing cool air onto his chest and heard the blonde moan once again.

The raven then nibbled on the piece of flesh like his did before when he made that red-hick—love bite on Naruto's neck earlier. He smirked once again as he this time _felt _the progress he was making against his left thigh. He tried to stop himself from going straight to Naruto's hard shaft, but he just _couldn't. _

Bringing his hands against Naruto's pyjama pants, he suddenly felt Naruto's hands against his arms. He looked up into the clear cerulean eyes and asked, "What's wrong Naruto?"

"W-why...?" He asked; his breathing haggard. For the first time Naruto saw Sasuke with a small smile on his face. Naruto definitely agreed that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"We can talk later... unless you _really _do want to talk now," Sasuke said with a lick against the blonde's abdomen. The blonde groaned once again.

"Don't... stop," he moaned out.

"I agree," Sasuke said before taking Naruto's pyjama pants and his boxers down with one pull.

The blonde once again shivered as the cool air hit his hardened shaft. Sasuke saw the little bit of blonde fuzz from the bottom of Naruto's belly-button and down to his... The raven watched with building anticipation as he saw a tiny bit of precum drip from the blonde's engorged head. The raven then got to his knees and licked it softly. Suddenly, Naruto's moans were louder and the sensation in his stomach rose a little bit.

The raven-haired boy brought his hands to wrap around Naruto's waist and lowered his head to lick the top of Naruto's head before blowing on it; exactly the same thing he did with Naruto's nipples and neck. He sure got what he expected. The same moan echoed throughout Naruto's small apartment as the blonde fought the urge to wrap his fingers in Sasuke's silky hair.

The raven-haired boy then brought his mouth to the side of the blonde's hardened cock and massaged the blonde's balls with his tongue. This time, Naruto couldn't stop himself from grabbing Sasuke's 'duck butt' hair and tightening his hold with every lick and massage.

Sasuke brought his tongue to the underside of Naruto's shaft and brought his tongue from the bottom of the vein and licked all the way to the top to the head of his hardened penis. He suddenly wrapped his lips around the head and began to do sinful things causing Naruto to buck his hips into Sasuke's warm cavern.

The raven held onto Naruto's hips and took his mouth off of Naruto's penis in warning to stop bucking his hips. Naruto managed, slightly. As he watched Sasuke's mouth envelope his penis once again. The sight of the raven-haired boy engulfing his penis was just so erotic and pleasurable he tried to thrust his hips once again.

Sasuke ignored the little thrust and began to relax his throat muscles before deep throating the younger boy's penis. It was kind of hard, since Naruto was naturally pretty large but Sasuke got there in the end. He then freed his hands that were holding Naruto's hips in place before bringing them to the blonde haired boy's balls and began to match the pace with his mouth.

Sasuke was trying to ignore all the thrusts Naruto was doing to his mouth and continued to give Naruto the best head he'd ever receive in his entire life and licked the top of the blonde's head before humming with his throat to create a pleasant vibration.

The raven gently ground his teeth against blonde's penis as Naruto suddenly stood straight up. "Sasu... gonna... _cum_," The raven-haired boy didn't stop his ministrations and kept going before Naruto shot off his load in Sasuke's sinful mouth.

The raven-haired-boy didn't really like the taste per se, but kept on drinking the boy's milky substance as he felt Naruto's dick deflate in his mouth. After Sasuke was sure Naruto had stopped soaking his mouth with his bittersweet semen, Sasuke stood up wiped his lips with his hands before grabbing Naruto's _real _head this time and captured the blonde's lips with his own.

Naruto was so surprised by Sasuke's actions as he felt the raven haired boys envelope his own lips. He could taste the underlining bitter taste of his semen in Sasuke's mouth as the raven-haired boy licked the blonde's lips to open them so he could venture out Naruto's mouth with his tongue. The blonde haired vaguely wondered if this was some type of snowballing and felt sort of disgusted but he didn't really care. Sasuke's tongue was so appealing; it was making him lose his train of thought.

When they were starting to lose air, Naruto brought his head back and rested it on the older boy's cloth-covered shoulder. His breathed in deeply. "What was that for...?" He felt the raven's arms encircle his waist.

"Partly because it's Valentine's Day but also because I came to reveal my feelings towards you," Naruto brought his head up and looked in the raven's eyes. The blonde-haired-boy smiled softly.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, but mostly because Hinata didn't finish of her sentence yesterday," Sasuke explained. Naruto frowned.

"Hinata..?" The blonde didn't understand.

"Yes. Girl's aren't the only ones who give blow jobs..." Sasuke smirked, "you gave Lee wrong information," Naruto blinked before he realised what Sasuke was saying.

"Oh teme!" He tried to muster up the strength to do something but failed, "I'll get you when I'm not tired anymore!" Sasuke grabbed the blonde's arm and brought him towards his own bed. As the blonde laid his head against his pillow and before he slowly felt himself drift off into slumber he heard the faint,

"I'll keep your word for it," Naruto definitely agreed that this was his best Valentine's Day yet... and the day hadn't even fully started!

End.

_I hope you enjoyed that. I had to write this even though I'm supposed to be writing Deja vu, TO THE MAX! Oopsies. I hope you enjoyed this though; this is my first piece of smut published. :S Was it good? Was it crap? Tell me please!_

_Hope you had a great Valentine's Day y'all!_

_-_Sarah


End file.
